Halloween!
Halloween! is the 48th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!" Season One! It is also the first halloween special! Script SYNOPSIS - Happy Halloween! (It starts off at Halloween night. Lil Fred is seen resting, but Culdee runs in and screams making him jump) Culdee: THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! HAHA! IT'S HALLOWEEEN! I love this holiday! (Culdee brings up pictures of him dressed as Jason, The Joker and Leatherface) Culdee: You can dress up as a scary monster! (Culdee throws the pictures away) Culdee: And the most important thing... is... freee. CANDIES! OHHHH BOY! (Culdee's door then rings) Culdee: "gasp" (Culdee then gets an evil grin) Culdee: "laughter" I am going to SCARE them- BLEGH (Take 2) Culdee: I will scare them with my pirate costume! Hehehe! (Culdee walks away laughing. Culdee then comes back to the door wearing a pirate costume with a hat that has a Freddy Fazbear skull and it still says FANF. Culdee also has a hook on his right hand) Culdee: This is gonna be funny! (Culdee opens the door) Culdee: Boo- AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Culdee then sees a person in a Jason mask) Culdee: AGHHH! IT'S JASON! (Culdee then sees a blocky vampire wearing black headphones) Vampire: Uhhhh, trick or treat? Culdee: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! (It then cuts to Sunny's house where she is seen watching "The Lion King" when she hears Culdee screaming and gets an angry face. It cuts to Culdee where he is holding a gun) Culdee: GET THE F*** OUT OF MY HOUSE! Vampire: WOAH WOAH WOAH CULDEE CALM DOWN! Jason: If you kill me, I won't die. Remember I have meta immortality. Culdee: I DON'T F***ING CARE- (Realization) Culdee: ... OOOHHHHH! Endless? Endless: Sup buddy! Rh: Uh, I'm also here. Culdee: Hahaha! Oh I mean. Argh har hargh! Sunny (Voice): CULDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Sunny barges through the door) Sunny: WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NOISE- (Sunny notices that Culdee, Endless and RH are in costumes) Sunny: ... What are you doing? Culdee: We're dressing up for Halloween! Sunny: "sigh" Guys you are too old for this! (Culdee, Rh and Endless are seen with baby faces) Culdee: WE ARE NOT OLD! Sunny: Yes you are! You are very very OLLLDUHHH. Culdee: ... Sunny. I think you are blind. Sunny: I AM NOT BLIND CULDEE! Culdee: Yes you are Sunny. You can't see. Sunny: SEE!? SEE WHAT CULDEE!? (Culdee flips her off) Culdee: THIS B****! (The three run off laughing) Sunny: ... I'm going back to Lion King. (It then switches outside. It is dark and there is a full moon. It then switches to the others walking down the sidewalk) Culdee: (Rapping) Trick, or Treat b***h! Trick or Treat! Trick, or Treat b***h! Trick or Treat! If you give me a treat, I won't give you a treat! If you don't give me a treat, I will give you a trick! So give me a treat, and don't be a b***h! Cause if you don't give me a treat, I WILL BE THE B***H B***H B***H! (They walk up to a house) Culdee: Alright! First house! (Quietly) I swear to god if they don't have butterfingers I am going to eat their souls. (Normal) HERE WE GOOOOO! (Culdee sees the sign that says "Please ring". He is about to ring but then loudly bangs on the door. The door silently opens. Inside is a haunted black and white living room. Onion Cream then appears at the door) Onion Cream: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Culdee and RH: "Gasp" Onion Cream: Well well well, look what we have here! If it isn't the kucking fid, and his friends! Culdee: Trick... OR TRICK B***H! Onion Cream: Oh, you want a treat? (Onion Cream throws a pear in his bag) Onion Cream: Here ya go! Culdee: "gasp" THIS IS A FRUIT! Onion Cream: But it's a treat ammi right? Rh: You are disgusting! Onion Cream: Oh, a vampire! (Onion Cream stretches his neck and goes past Rh) Onion Cream: For you, I have my blood! Rh: Um. Okay? (Rh bites Onion Cream's neck only to get a shriveled up face) Rh: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Onion Cream: HAHAHA! (Onion Cream reveals he is using a fake head and neck and brings out a bitten carton of garlic milk) Onion Cream: How do you like the taste of my home made garlic milk? HAHAHA! Now who's next- (Onion Cream sees Endless and gets a scared face) Onion Cream: No. No no no no NO! (Onion Cream gets flashbacks to watching the "Friday the 13th" movie and gets scared) Onion Cream: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO! JASON PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Culdee: "laughs" He's crying! Onion Cream: SHUT UP! (Onion Cream punches Culdee) Culdee: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Onion Cream: I will tell the Fruit Man about this! Culdee: Who-who's the Fruit Man? Onion Cream: Haven't you heard? It's Halloween's worst nightmare! He turns kids in terrible costumes... (OC points at Culdee) Onion Cream: Just like you, and then turns them into fruits! Culdee: That's a bunch of bulls- (Suddenly, Culdee's pear comes out with a face) Pear: Help... me... Culdee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Culdee throws the bag to the ground) Culdee: NO NO NO! (Culdee runs off) Rh: Culdee! (Rh and Endless follow him. It cuts to black. It then shows Culdee with a scared face. Rh is seen comforting him) Rh: Don't be scared Culdee, the Fruit Man doesn't exist! Culdee: B-but the fruit- (Suddenly, the lights turn off) Endless: Well, your electricity is crappy. Culdee: No, it's usually good at night. W-was that the- (Suddenly, a man with a watermelon head wearing a fruit hat that has sharp teeth and red eyes comes in) Fruit Man: "Growls" Culdee: "silently screaming" (Sunny breaks in) Sunny: THAT IS IT CULDEE! I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU, AND R*** YOU! LEMME WATCH MY TV IN- (The Fruit Man faces her) Sunny: Who the hell are you? I'm calling the poliiiice. (The Fruit Man then graps a pineapple and stabs Sunny in the head killing her) Culdee, Rh and Endless: 0_0 Fruit Man: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The Fruit Man charges at Culdee) Culdee, Rh and Endless: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Suddenly, the Fruit Man gets shot in the leg and falls down. Brooklyn Guy bursts in) Brooklyn Guy: POLICE B****! Now lets see who this "Fruit Man" is! (Brooklyn Guy removes the mask. Everyone gasps) All: Onion Cream!? Onion Cream: Wait. What am I doing here? NO WAIT! YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY- (Brooklyn Guy tasers him) Brooklyn Guy: Well, you're under arrest for spreading terrible rumors! Culdee: Oh boy! What a happy ending! Brooklyn Guy: NOW WAIT A MINUTE! (Brooklyn Guy rips up the end card) Brooklyn Guy: You are under arrest too! Culdee: "gasp" ME!? WHY ME!? (Brooklyn Guy points at Sunny who is somehow alive. Sunny stares evilly at Culdee with blood leaking out of her head from the stabbing) Culdee: You B***H! (Culdee charges at Sunny only to get tackled and arrested by Brooklyn Guy) Culdee: YOU B***H! YOU B***H! YOU STUPID B***H I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU AND- Brooklyn Guy: Yeah yeah, time to bring you to prison. (Brooklyn Guy takes Culdee away) Brooklyn Guy: Thanks alot guys! (Brooklyn Guy leaves. It then shows the Scooby Gang) Shaggy: Well, thank God we solved this mystery right Scoobs? Scooby: SHUEEEEEE! (Sunny then takes off her head revealing the Fruit Man) Fruit Man: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Shaggy: Oh no Scoobs! Better run! Scooby: SHUEEEEEE! (The Mystery Machine breaks through the wall running over Daphne. It then shows Culdee in his cell) Culdee: Welp, I'm in jail. But hey, at least nothing happened! Happy Halloween everyone! Now, it is time to sleep! (Culdee falls asleep on his bed. Suddenly, the Fruit Man breaks in) Fruit Man: RARARA! Culdee: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Fruit Man shoots a beam out of his eyes turning Culdee into an apple. He runs off. Brooklyn Guy breaks in) Brooklyn Guy: I heard screaming, what's going on- (Brooklyn Guy sees the apple) Brooklyn Guy: Oooh, an apple! (Brooklyn Guy eats the apple. The episode ends) Trivia * This was highly based off of the YouTube video, "Mokey's Show: Halloween!". Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Pear Episodes Category:Fruit Man Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Scooby Doo Episodes Category:Shaggy Episodes Category:Fred Episodes Category:Daphne Episodes Category:Velma Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Halloween Special Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Lil Fred Episodes